


She Would Remember

by Gemini1179



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini1179/pseuds/Gemini1179
Summary: It's finally all over. Bellamy comes to Clarke to talk about "them".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoEvilPanda (Alexis_Payton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/gifts).



> Full disclosure: I haven't watched an ep of S4. The concept of "the environment" becoming the antagonist for a season of this show is just so absurd. The environment in a "post-apocalyptic" show is a part of the SETTING or THEME. Stories are told off the notion that what we know has changed, THAT's the point of the SETTING. Ungh. 
> 
> So this just came up from a twitter convo where I said this is how I thought the show should end. For Alexis Payton, Peachy & Sunny D.
> 
> Basically a first draft. Mistakes are my own.

    Clarke Griffin sat on a rock overlooking a wooded valley with a winding river. She was so tired. Tired of making the hard choices. Tired of deciding who lived and who died… but for now, it seemed like it was all over. The worst of the radiation storms had passed and they had saved as many as they could, grounder and Skaikru alike.  
She was so done with it all.

Clarke surfaced from her thoughts at the sounds of another tired soul sitting down beside her.

Bellamy.

    “It’s over. It’s finally over,” he said. Clarke’s only response was a small shrug and a tired sigh. Bellamy was just one more thing she had to deal with. With Octavia getting herself killed at the end of her long spiral of self-loathing and despair, Bellamy was the last Blake, and so he clung to Clarke like a lifeline these past few months. Of course she had to keep him together as well. For whatever reason, Bellamy held sway with the people and was necessary to bring everyone in line.

    “Are we going to ever talk about us?” Bellamy finally said after a moment of staring out over the valley like Clarke. He was still wearing a beat-up guard uniform and looking as worse for wear as Clarke looked and no doubt felt. Clarke finally turned his way and gave him a tired look.

    “There aren’t many of us left and I was thinking… well, we’re always together anyway…” he trailed off, suddenly unsure under Clarke’s gaze. “I told you I wasn’t ready for anything,” was the only response he got after a moment of having Clarke search his face as if it held the answers to a puzzle she couldn’t quite sort out.

    “It’s over now though, we can finally build a society. Like we always wanted. You and me Clarke, leading together like always. Our people-” he choked down the rest of the sentence at Clarke’s harsh glare. She’d yelled at him before for still holding Skaikru above the Clans. His version of “our people” and Clarke’s had always been different. She knew it, but for some reason, Bellamy could never quite see why.

    “So we just pair up now? Because we’re both available? What about Echo? I think she still has a thing for you.” Clarke said.

    “She keeps trying to kill me, not exactly what I’d call healthy building blocks for a relationship.” Bellamy snorted.  
Clarke bit back a response about how it was with Lexa. She wouldn’t talk about her to Bellamy. Not yet. Not like this. So she just huffed and rolled her eyes instead. A quick glance behind them told her they were now alone, the rest had long gone in the day’s fading light. Gone to old homes, to new homes… to what they had left or could rebuild from. Where would she build from? What did she have to go back to? Was Bellamy really her best chance at a new life? Was that what Clarke Griffin would be? Broodmare to the next generation?

    “I’m tired, Bellamy.” Was all she could say.

    “I know Clarke, I know. We put everything on you and you bore it all. I did all I could, but it was all you.” He tried, softly.

    “Well, Raven was a big part of it. I swear she’ll just decide the next skill she needs and poof! She’ll have it. I can almost see it now, Raven the archer!” Clarke laughed at her own joke. Raven’s Jack-of-all-trades aptitude had been life-saving on more than one occasion since they’d come to the ground.

    Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh, “On horseback too, don’t forget that. She’ll have her own unique saddle- of course- and she’ll ride around sniping rabbits for lunch!”

    Clarke chuckled as well and shook her head. This was the Bellamy she liked- who he was after she sorted out his original mess with Jaha. He wasn’t an asshole at his core, it was mostly for show born of fear and a misguided attempt to protect Octavia. He’d shown his true colors during the time they’d allied with Lexa and gone after Mount Weather, and she had respected that Bellamy. But afterwards…

    Bellamy reached down between them and placed his hand over Clarke’s, similar to how he’d covered her hand in Mount Weather. It was really a symbolic gesture at the time, they both knew it, but he thought it would help her then, as he did now. Clarke didn’t move away, but she didn’t make any effort to link their fingers as Bellamy picked up her hand and held it between his.

    “What’s the grounder word for ‘together’?” his smile was charming if not for the somewhat sad look in his eyes.

    “... _ogeda_ …” Clarke responded, her voice small and almost broken. “Yeah,” Bellamy said, “you picked up the language fast, like O-” he choked back his sister’s name and trailed off, not really knowing where he was going and dragging up too many feelings along the way.

Clarke looked down then at her hand held in Bellamy’s own. At one time, she may have found comfort in it.

At one time.

    Bellamy gave his best attempt at a pleading yet sympathetic look. “Ohgeda… we’ve always been better together Clarke. We make bad decisions when we’re apart…” he trailed off for a moment and looked away, remembering again his own guilt, “…but together, we’re better. Because of you, the tough decisions get made and because of me, we are able to get everyone to work together.”

    At the tears welling up in Clarke’s eyes, Bellamy leaned towards her then, seeing no resistance, and closed his eyes a moment before their lips met.

But they never did. Bellamy’s eyes were instantly wide as he started to fall back, the pain unimaginable.

    “…because of you,” Clarke began, a fire in her eyes, and a bloody knife in her free hand, “because of YOU, Pike got elected Chancellor. Because of YOU, 300 Trikru were massacred while they slept. Because of YOU, everything Lexa and I worked for fell apart, BECAUSE OF YOU, LEXA IS DEAD!” The growing rage in Clarke’s eyes was reflected in the volume of her voice. She pushed Bellamy back onto the rock and stood up, her strike to his aorta would have him bleed out in moments.

    “You were right those long months ago when you said people die when I’m in charge. They die because I was forced to make a choice- a sacrifice- that no one else would or could. When I was selfish? People didn’t die. I was selfish when I killed Finn to prevent his suffering and the slaughter of our people; I was selfish when I convinced Lexa not to attack after YOU killed 300 Trikru. But you, Bellamy? People always die because you ARE selfish! 300 volunteers on the ARK because you destroyed our radio to protect yourself. 300 Trikru died because you wanted revenge. How many countless more deaths are because the great Bellamy Blake felt sorry for himself?”

    Wide-eyed and sputtering, Bellamy was unable to do anything in his last moments but listen for once and a part of him finally knew, knew that he had this coming. Clarke put down Atom who’d been physically ravaged by the acid fog when Bellamy could not. Bellamy had his own wounds, not just physical ones. He thought getting other Arkers to forgive him for what he’d done would absolve his guilt because he’d been sorry. But Niylah was right- people like him were “always” sorry.

    Clarke watched as Bellamy’s futile attempts to cover the wound with his hands finally stopped and the last lingering bit of life left his eyes. This was a different kind of selfishness as she watched every moment of Bellamy’s death and would give it this respect just this once. After a few more moments, she used her foot to roll his lifeless body over the edge of the cliff. There would be no funeral pyre for Bellamy Blake.

    “ _Yu gonplay ste odon_ ,” the words were whispered as his body disappeared into the trees below. Clarke would go to Polis. She would be with her people again- the people of the ground. She would honour Lexa’s legacy of peace until her dying breath. She would help rebuild; she would take in orphans. Maybe open a medical clinic or an art school.

Her future was _hers_.

She would remember Lexa, the beautiful soul burdened with the responsibility of a monarch.

She would remember.

~FIN~


End file.
